Benang di Punggung Waktu
by AlthaeaRosea
Summary: bagaimana Orihime bertemu dengan 'kekuatan'-nya. BVF April


Kisah yang dibuat sebagai entry Bleach Vivariation Vestival April 2011 :)

Temanya tentang sesuatu yang mempertemukan 'kan?

Ini tentang Orihime dan bagaimana dia bertemu dengan 'kekuatan'-nya. Semoga cukup sesuai dengan tema abisnya cerita ini yang lompat keluar waktu ngebaca tema buat bulan ini.

Singkat dan... apakah ini termasuk semi-cannon?

bolehkah saya mencantumkan sedikit puisi bahasa inggris?

Terima kasih :)

...

Woven is the treacherous web

Silky, oh, the sun and rainbow!

Frets won't pay their imprudence

Those flies with wings need mending

Out the sob of Mrs. Spider

But multitude as the Time creeps

Mrs. Spider in her palace beautiful

At last, at last!

...

Waktu dan kejadian, saling bersangkutan dengan sederhana, tidak serumit mengikat tali sepatu. Hanya teh yang dituang ke cangkir kecil. Masalahnya ada pada perasaan manusia yang membutuhkan seluruh lembaran buku paling tebal di dunia untuk menjabarkan kurang dari setitik bagiannya. Hati manusia luas, nak, lebih luas dari seluruh perumpamaan yang pernah kau dengar tentang hati. Bila kejadian rusak, waktu disalahkan. Waktu dikendalikan oleh waktu, oleh dunia yang tak pernah berhenti berdenyut sampai waktu itu sendiri habis, mati. Apakah ada benang-benang tipis dibalik punggung jalinan antara waktu dan kejadian? Apakah menurutmu ada? Aku sih lebih suka menyimpan pendapatku sendiri di dalam pondok kayuku di tengah hutan yang tidak tertera di peta manapun, peta-peta dalam khayalanmu dan khayalan banyak penulis cerita hebat sekalipun. Terlalu banyak prasangka dan orang-orang penuh ilmu pengetahuan sampah di dunia ini.

Waktu itu ia hanya berumur kurang lebih sepuluh tahun saat perasaan umum yang menyedihkan itu perlahan menyentuh kulit halusnya, perasaan tidak ada yang menginginkannya, terbuang, gadis kecil kesepian yang dihadapannya kunci pintu dunia mulai diputar, menampilkan sedikit pemandangan dunia yang asing dan tidak mengenal kasih. Sedikit, tapi menghancurkan hati gadis yang berdoa agar menjadi seorang anak kecil satu malam lagi setiap fajar menjemput mimpinya.

"Kak?" Suatu malam ia memulai sebuah pembicaraan di dalam apartemen miliknya dan kakaknya, rumah mereka. Ruangan apartemen yang sangat sederhana, dimana setiap benda -penutup lampu berenda dan jarum di kolong meja sekalipun- memiliki kisah mereka sendiri. Di malam musim dingin seperti ini Orihime suka membuat lentera-lentera kecil dari kertas minyak warna-warni, lalu Kak Sora akan menyalakan lilin di dalamnya. Warna-warna dari lembah peri akan singgah di futon keras, dinding terkelupas, dan cangkir keramik yang ujungnya gempil, kesukaan Orihime. Tapi malam satu itu kelam.

"Apa?"

"Apa menurutmu aku bisa jadi guru? Atau aku lebih cocok membuka toko donut sendiri lalu menciptakan resep-resep baru dan dikenal seluruh dunia?"

Sora tertawa, "Hime-chan, kamu bisa jadi apapun yang kamu mau, oke?"

"Tapi aku sudah besar. Aku mau tahu pasti akan jadi apa aku nanti."

"Waktu akan menjawab pertanyaanmu. Sekolah yang benar, hiduplah dengan sehat, kau akan mencapai cita-citamu itu, walau menjadi astronot atau bajak laut sekalipun."

Orihime terkikik mendengar jawaban kakaknya, "Kakak selalu memberikan jawaban yang membosankan kalau aku bertanya serius." Lalu ia terdiam, berpikir dengan pikiran anak umur dua belas tahun yang tulus, "Apa cita-cita kakak?" Tanyanya.

"Melihatmu mencapai cita-citamu."

"Tuh kan, jawabannya membosankan lagi. Jawab dong, jadi pilot atau petani atau apapun."

"Aku kan sudah menjawab dengan jujur. Hime-chan, lebih baik berkata jujur daripada berbohong untuk mengejutkan si penanya dengan jawaban-jawaban kreatif."

"Aku tak pernah melakukan hal itu, kakak tahu sendiri. Oh, ya, kak. Waktu kakak seumur aku, apa kakak pernah bertanya pertanyaan tentang cita-cita kepada mama dan papa?" Orihime bangga dengan fakta ia dan kakaknya sering punya cara pikir yang sama, pandangan hidup yang bertolak belakang namun berdiri atas dasar yang sama. Dengan polos ia menanyakan hal itu, tanpa mengerti apa dampaknya terhadap perasaan sang kakak.

"Tidak pernah. Ayo tidur, Hime-chan. Besok kamu sekolah pagi kan?" Sora tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa 'mama' adalah pelacur dan 'papa' adalah iblis kepada adiknya. Dalam dunia si adik, mama dan papa sudah menjadi malaikat dengan sayap putih dan kecapi emas.

"Iya, kak."

Lampu dimatikan. Yang tersisa hanya cahaya bulan yang ingin mengintip kedekatan dua orang kakak adik yang saling mengasihi dalam kesederhanaan. Di luar katak mulai menyanyi ditemani oleh jangkrik.

"Kak?"

"Tidur, Hime-chan."

"Apa dulu waktu malam mama suka menyanyi seperti jangkrik? Soalnya pasti menyenangkan."

"Tidak."

"Apa papa suka kopi dengan dua sendok gula?"

"Tidak tahu. Kau tahu aku tidak ingin mengingat mereka."

"Tapi aku ingin."

"Mungkin kau harus berhenti membaca buku-buku Little House itu."

"Tapi aku suka."

"Aku tahu."

Sang adik pun terlelap. Malam itu ia belajar permulaan tentang masa depan dan kenangan di waktu yang lampau.

...

Waktu itu ia berumur dua belas tahun, campuran unik antara mata yang tajam, otak yang gemilang, dan hati lembut kekanak-kanakkan, menghasilkan pribadi yang memiliki perspektif imajinatif, kadang benar kadang berlebihan walau lebih condong ke yang kedua. Relatif saja sih. Ia melihat kejadian di dunia ini seperti menyaksikan dongeng hebat yang tokoh-tokohnya terasa nyata. Semua subyek yang terlibat menyimpan emosi dan gejolak. Bagian inilah yang kadang agak terlalu didramatisir.

"Hime-chan, bagaimana kalau hari ini aku mengajarimu cara memasak makan malam?" Tanya kakakknya pada suatu sore yang cerah. Saat mengantar sang adik pulang sekolah, terjadi insiden tragis yang menjadikan bumi seperti pantulan kemerahan langit senja.

"Umm... Aku merasa ingin makan udon malam ini." Jawaban datar yang membuat kakaknya berdecak dalam hati.

"Sini, bantu aku menyiapkan bahan-bahannya dan berdoa saja kali ini pisau dan panci panas berbaik hati menghindari tangan cerobohmu," Sora berkata ringan.

"Kak, anak kecil tadi, apa ia akan menjadi yatim piatu dan tinggal di panti asuhan?"

"Mungkin saja. Kalau dia tidak punya kerabat lain. Lepas dulu tali sepatumu baru lepas sepatunya, nanti cepat rusak."

"Apakah ia akan merindukan mama dan papanya? Mungkin saja ia tidak punya kerabat dan harus tinggal di panti asuhan jelek dimana dia harus mencuci pakaiannya sendiri dan tidak diperbolehkan memiliki boneka kesayangan. Atau kalau dia punya kerabat, mungkin bibinya adalah seorang wanita keturunan penyihir yang sangat kejam, menyuruhnya tidur di loteng berpenghuni tikus dan makhluk bergigi seratus tanpa lampu di malam badai. Oh, Kakak," rintih si gadis berhati lembut dan berimajinasi tinggi, membuat kakaknya bingung harus menghiburnya atau tertawa, tapi itu tentu akan menyinggungnya.

"Tenanglah, Hime-chan. Anak itu akan mengalami masa-masa yang berat tapi ia akan bertahan, seperti semua anak lainnya yang terdampar di bumi tanpa siapa-siapa." Sora memilih untuk menenangkan adiknya sambil mulai merebus kaldu.

"Tapi, Kak, bagaimana kalau rasa sedih mengalahkannya? Bagaimana kalau ia bertahan tapi terus merasa kesepian? Aku sangat ingin tahu apa nasibnya sekarang, Kak."

"Hime-chan, adik kecilku sayang, untuk hidup di dunia kau harus kuat. Setiap orang harus memiliki daya untuk memerangi hal-hal buruk dan mengecewakan. Untukmu, akan selalu ada aku yang membelamu. Tapi kalau aku... kalau... Oh ya, sudahkah kau memasak air panas untuk mandi?"

"Belum. Tapi akan kulakukan sekarang."

"Pakailah panci yang baru, ada di gudang di bawah rak cat. Yang lama sudah berlubang."

"Baiklah."

Orihime berjalan gontai menuju gudang yang pintunya berbunyi 'krieet' saat dibuka. Sore itu ia mulai mengenal keinginan untuk tidak menjadi lemah, untuk melindungi yang disayanginya.

...

Tahun itu tahun terakhir adanya kebersamaan adik dan kakak dalam ruang apartemen itu. Setelah hari itu, saat pertama rambut sewarna tanah liat itu mengenal dua jepit rambut berkelopak enam, tidak ada lagi lentera-lentera peri, maupun dongeng sebelum tidur di bawah selimut dengan penerangan cahaya lilin pencipta lembah bayangan. Sang cangkir yang bersebelahan dengan si mulut gembil tak pernah lagi diisi kopi dengan dua sendok gula. Gorden melambai-lambai itu kehilangan pasangan bermain 'putri-putrian'-nya. Tidak pernah selama sepuluh tahun terakhir ini ruangan apartemen itu terasa lebih legang, kosong. Waktu cukup kejam untuk mengambil Sora dari sisi adiknya. Lihat, waktu lagi yang disalahkan. Dasar manusia.

"Kuharap kau mengerti posisimu, gadis kecil. Kakakmu, yang mencakup sebagai walimu, telah meninggal dunia, menyisakan tidak seorang pun untuk merawatmu mulai sekarang ini. Tidak ada keterangan mengenai keluarga dan kerabatmu. Aku turut menyesal, nak, tapi kau harus mengepak barang-barangmu dan ikut dengan kami ke tempat yang lebih layak." Itu kata seorang polisi bertubuh gempal dengan noda wasabi di kumis tipisnya.

"Panti asuhan?"

"Ya. Disana kau akan dirawat dengan baik dan mendapat cukup makanan serta tempat tinggal yang legal."

"Tidak mau! Aku mau tinggal disini, ini rumahku!" Orihime teringat akan kata-kata kakaknya tentang kekuatan melawan dunia. Ia akan mencoba mengeluarkannya sekarang. Oh, ia harus melakukannya. Ia cukup kuat kok.

"Ck. Jangan keras kepala. Kau sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi. Mau jadi apa kau sendirian di apartemen kumuh ini?" Polisi itu tampaknya punya masalah serius di rumahnya yang menguras seluruh kesabarannya, menyisakan hanya setetes untuk seorang gadis kecil berambut merah yang menyedihkan dan keras kepala, saat mengenakan pakaian tidur pucat itu tampak setengah mengenaskan dan setengah seperti hantu cilik. "Sekarang kemasilah berang-barangmu yang akan berguna. Tidak, boneka beruang itu tidak akan berguna, jadi tinggalkan saja disitu. Apa? Demi langit dan bumi, kau anak paling keras kepala yang pernah kutemui."

Setelah itu pemilik apartemen, seorang wanita baik hati yang setiap pagi menyirami bunga-bunga marigold-nya di taman, membereskan masalah tersebut. Ia akan menjadi wali Orihime sampai Orihime cukup besar untuk memperoleh kebebasan mengurus dirinya sendiri.

Hari itu Orihime meratapi kelemahannya dan memahami makna pertolongan dan belas kasihan saat ombak terlalu besar untuk diarungi sendirian.

...

Waktu. Ia memisahkan seorang gadis dari kakaknya, satu-satunya orang dari masa lalu yang ia sayangi. Waktu jugalah yang dengan murah hati mempertemukan si gadis dengan keenam teman barunya tepat di hari kehilangan terbesarnya. Walau saat itu mereka belum bertatap wajah, perasaan sudah terjalin rapat seperti sulur-sulur tumbuhan liar di jendela apartemen yang selalu sama, menjadi penonton setia. Kau tahu, aku akan membuka sedikit pintu pondok kayuku yang di dalam hutan. Yang kusebut-sebut di atas tadi, masih ingatkah kau? Memang ada yang memegang benang-benang bening di balik layar waktu. Lihat betapa waktu yang berjalan seiring hasrat dan harapan si gadis tertumpuk padat. Lihat betapa begitu semuanya matang, sang tumpuan direbut dan kekuatan diberikan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh? Mengeluarkanku jam segini, aku ingin istirahat, dasar gadis keras kepala sok kuat padahal sudah mengantuk. Menguap lagi! Hei!"

"Auh. Hentikan Tsubaki-kun, kita tidak akan berlatih lagi malam ini. Maaf, maaf."

"Lalu apa? Bermain catur? Membaca buku? Cih, tidak tahu terima kasih. Padahal-"

"Tsubaki-kun, kapan kamu dilahirkan?"

"Sekarang ia sudah gila dan bertanya pertanyaan aneh-aneh. Sudah jelas karena keinginanmulah kami semua ada disini sekarang, dibawa-bawa oleh gadis ceroboh yang suka sembarangan dan berselera rendah."

"Maksudku kapan?"

Tsubaki bungkam sesaat, tidak tahu ejekan apa yang bisa dimuntahkan bersama jawaban dari pertanyaan itu tanpa menghasilkan kesalahpahaman. Oh, salah paham! Pembungkam kedamaian yang paling menyiksa! Bahkan lidah tajam Tsubaki berhati-hati terhadapnya.

"Hari itu, saat pertama kalinya kau memakai jepit itu. Saat itulah kami semua lahir. Tapi segala macam kerepotan aneh-aneh dimulai beberapa saat setelahnya, setelah kami mendengar keinginan-keinginan rumitmu yang membuat susah kami semua." Jawabnya sengit, tapi yang mendengar tahu ada perasaan lain dibalik kekesalan yang diperlihatkan secara terbuka.

"Kedua jepit ini diberikan oleh kakakku. Di hari ia meninggal dunia."

"Aku... tahu. Tentu saja aku tahu. Kau pikir aku bodoh? Tidak tahu apa-apa tentangmu? Mimpi indahku sering terganggu oleh gejolak labil dalam dirimu, tahu."

"Hmm." adalah jawaban ambigu yang mengesalkan dari si gadis.

"Aku juga tahu bagian mana dari permohonanmu yang membuatku dilahirkan." Tsubaki berkata dengan lebih sendu. Selalu ada suatu kandungan dalam angin malam yang membuat perasaanmu menjadi begitu. Mungkin napas sang bulan, atau nyanyian tentara bintang yang menginginkan langit malam untuk jamuan mereka sendiri.

"Kau tahu?"

"Sudah kubilang kan kami tahu segala macam hal menyebalkan yang mendengung-dengung dalam kepala batumu."

Orihime duduk di bingkai jendela yang sama itu, tembaga di kepalanya dibanjiri sinar bulan pucat, dirinya dipeluk kelembutan tak kasat mata yang biasanya kau rasakan di malam Natal saat lilin-lilin dinyalakan dan lagu-lagu kuno itu kembali mengalun syahdu. Waktu kali ini memainkan kenangan dan permohonan, menjadikan tiap bab dalam hidup si gadis, panjang ataupun pendek, naik atapun turun, mempertemukannya ke hadapan kekuatan yang ia sayangi sepenuh hati. Lagipula, siapa yang tidak menyayangi hidup ini? Orihime sih sangat, sangat menyayanginya.


End file.
